Cakrawala
by Azureila
Summary: Mereka membuatnya percaya akan adanya kesempatan kedua. Ragu bercampur harap, hati kecilnya pun melantunkan sebaris doa. Sasuke-centric, future timeline.


**Cakrawala**

**Author:** SheilaLuv

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto adalah properti Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya sejenak.

**Summary****: **Mereka membuatnya percaya akan adanya kesempatan kedua. Ragu bercampur harap, hati kecilnya pun melantunkan sebaris doa.

_Didedikasikan untuk __**ambudaff**__, __**Shizuka Daihyooga**__, dan __**blackpapillon**__. Terima kasih karena tak bosan-bosannya mengajak saya untuk kembali ke fandom ini. Saya menyayangi kalian semua~ XD_

_

* * *

_

_**Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi…**_

Usai bergumul dengan luka dan duka, lambat laun segala tanya memudar bersama usia yang semakin menua.

Sasuke tidak lagi membuka suara hanya untuk melontarkan cela ataupun mengutuk takdir yang dianggapnya bertindak semena-mena. Dia telah belajar untuk berjalan bersisian dengan kebenaran.

Banyak ninja yang memujinya di masa lalu. Baik kawan maupun lawan acapkali berkata,"Kau mempunyai mata yang bagus."

Dahulu, dia terbiasa mempercayai sanjungan itu. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya yang kala itu masih belia, bahwa setiap sanjungan semakin meredupkan pijar mata lain yang tak pernah tidur, nurani yang senantiasa terjaga di kesadaran terdalam. Tak pernah disadarinya bahwa mata hatinyalah yang akan menuntun saat gelap mengukung dan menjebaknya di dalam kesepian yang mengurung. Di saat penglihatan fisiknya dipuja-puji sebagai kekuatan penangkal bahaya, justru mata hatinyalah yang terabaikan tanpa sengaja.

Kalbunya bersinar sayup, namun dayanya belumlah binasa. Dalam keheningan jiwanya tetap menanti, menunggu jiwa-jiwa lain yang ditakdirkan berdenyut dalam harmoni yang sama.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang idiot berjiwa martir, pantang merasa getir meskipun berkali-kali tersungkur di titik nadir. Sakura Haruno, pemberani berhati srikandi, ketabahannya mengisyaratkan ketangguhan nurani. Keduanya menghargai keberadaannya, rela menempuh segala upaya demi memulihkan luka-luka batinnya, tulus menerima segala sisi dirinya.

_Kau adalah bagian dari kami_, Naruto berkata tegas. _Begitulah adanya, apa lagi yang mau kau bantah, Sasuke?_

Tangan Sakura yang hangat mendarat di pundaknya, memberikan segenggam kepastian. _Selamanya, kita tetap satu, Sasuke-kun_.

Devosi mereka membantunya untuk mempercayai asa di balik kesempatan kedua.

Naruto dengan riang gembira menyeretnya dan Sakura ke ramen Ichiraku setiap akhir pekan tiba. Mereka larut dalam aroma kuliner, derak kerikil, hembusan angin, bisikan lirih dedaunan, dan derai tawa. Sakura menemaninya membaca sampai jauh malam, menelaah rangkaian kebijaksanaan yang terpatri rapi di atas carikan gulungan-gulungan kuno berhuruf meliuk-liuk. Secara teratur, mereka juga mengunjungi apartemen Kakashi, bertukar informasi vital atau sekedar berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari. Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, tatapannya sarat afeksi, seakan-akan waktu tak pernah merampas momen-momen kebahagiaan.

Mereka mengajarkannya sesuatu yang teramat berharga. Hal terpenting bukanlah apa yang dia katakan, melainkan apa yang dia mengerti. Pemahaman dengan sendirinya melahirkan sudut pandang baru, membentangkan cakrawala yang bebas dari bayang-bayang semu.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa kini Sasuke tak lagi bertanya-tanya.

Sikap dan tindakan mereka sudah menjadi jawaban tersendiri, isyarat yang meskipun berdiri sendiri-sendiri dalam ketunggalannya, namun sesungguhnya bermakna tiada berbeda.

_Kau tak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk dicintai._

Kegundahannya musnah. Keresahannya sirna. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kematian Itachi, dia merasa begitu hidup. Rasa hampa yang bertahun-tahun menghantui setiap hela nafasnya hilang sudah.

Sasuke membuka matanya, kelegaan yang tak terhingga melimpahi rongga dadanya. Dibiarkannya segaris senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya saat dia menyaksikan dua sosok yang menghujaninya dengan kasih tanpa jeda datang menghampiri, indah tak terperi bermandikan kemilau mentari pagi.

_Akhirnya, sekarang aku bisa melihat._

…_**karena itu, Tuhan, izinkanlah aku untuk kembali memiliki.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **_Feedback_ yang konstruktif diterima dengan senang hati via _**review**_. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca, ya.


End file.
